What Happened to forever?
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Annabeth is a depressed 24 year old. She is dating Percy Jackson. They've been together for almost four years and Percy plans on proposing, but when he gets to her apartment after buying the ring, his plans fall apart. Cover art by viria.


**A/N : Hello everyone. I'm aware I haven't been writing a lot lately. I plan to start up UN-repairable again soon. This is a story that I had an idea about last night. I hope you enjoy it even though it's heart breaking :) Bye!**

As I walked down the New York streets I could feel the small box containing the small circular object burning into my body. The weight it carried. Today was the day I was going to do it, change my life, change Annabeth's life. I walked into the apartment building and made my way up the wooden stairs to her floor. I took out the key that I had and took a deep breath. This was where everything changed. I opened the door with a small push and walked into the apartment. As I closed the door I called out.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I walked over to her room. When I opened the door all of my plans fell apart.

"Hey." I heard Annabeth's voice say through the phone. It was 11:30 at night and I got a text from my beautiful girlfriend saying she couldn't sleep. I often got this text. The first week or two that I got these she insisted I came over to her apartment.

She'd have me lay on her bed with her and sing her to sleep. I always asked her why.

"Because I like it when you sing." She always responded. I'd smile and then ask what song she'd like me to sing her. And then I'd hold her as I sang to her. And by the end of the song, she was asleep.

"Hey." I said into the phone. "Can't sleep?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yah. You know that your voice stops them. I can't sleep without it really." She said. For the past year Annabeth's has been fighting depression. I met her three years before it and didn't find out until three months after it had started. After six months of knowing her I asked her out. That was three years ago. We were coming up on our four year anniversary, the 17th. Today was the 7th. Her depression had started when her mom died in a car accident with a drunk driver. Her mom was the closest person to her except for me.

When she lost her she became more distant, so I made it so that I was with her every day. She has nightmares, every night. She re-lives her mom's death. As if she's there, watching it happen except she can't move. She can't stop it from happening. She wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating, tears streaming down her face.

"What song?" I asked.

"Can you sing The Kids Aren't Alright?" She asked. This was her favorite song for me to sing. It was by her favorite band, Fall Out Boy. I, of course, love them as well. I know all of their songs.

As I sang I heard her breathing slow down. I could hear her calm down. By the time I was done singing I heard silence except for the sound of her breathing.

"I love you, Sleep well beautiful." I said, and then hung up.

The next morning I dressed casually. Today was the 8th, nine more days. I threw on a pair of black jeans and my London Underground t-shirt. I put my wallet in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I called Annabeth and she answered on the second ring.

"Goodmorning." I said.

"Morning." She responded. I figured she just woke up.

"How is my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend?" I asked.

"Tired."

"Would you like for me to leave so that you can go back to sleep?"

"No! No. Please." She said.

"Ok. Ok." I said as I got into my car. I was on my way to the jewelers to buy her an engagement ring. Today was the perfect day.

"Percy, I'm not going to go to sleep but can you sing to me again?" She asked.

"Of course. What song?"

"Jet pack blues?" She said in more of a question form than answer. Another amazing song by Fall Out Boy. I started singing and finished just as u I arrived at the jewelers.

"Hey,I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm coming over later, I'll see you then. I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"Bye." We both said and then hung up. When I walked in, there was so many rings, earrings and necklaces. I walked over to the counter. I realized that I left my phone in my car.

I'll get it when I'm done. I thought to myself.

"Can I help you sir?" Said a voice from the other side of the counter. I looked into the glass. I saw a ring that was perfect. It was a silver band. Plain and simple. I pointed to it.

"I'll have that one. Can I have it engraved?" I asked

"Yes, what would you like it to say?" She asked, grabbing the ring from inside the glass.

"I'm always with you." I responded. She smiled and nodded.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the jewelry store with the small box in my hand. I got in my car and realized that my phone was dead. Crap.

I drove to the parking garage that was a few blocks away from Annabeth's apartment.

As I walked down the New York streets I could feel the small box containing the small circular object burning into my body. The weight it carried. Today was the day I was going to do it, change my life, change Annabeth's life. I walked into the apartment building and made my way up the wooden stairs to her floor. I took out the key that I had and took a deep breath. This was where everything changed. I opened the door with a small push and walked into the apartment. As I closed the door I called out.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I walked over to her room. When I opened the door all of my plans fell apart. Annabeth was on the floor. She had a ton of pills in her hand and her eyes were open. I ran over, tears forming in your eyes. I looked for a pulse. I couldn't find one. Tears fell. I took the pills out of her hand and put them on her desk. I couldn't see clearly. My head was pounding. My heart was racing. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms like I used to. I couldn't hint my head was cloudy, I couldn't breath I couldn't do anything. I sat there holding her for who knows how long. I cried until there wasn't any more tears to cry. I closed her eyes. I searched my brain for anything. Music. Sing.

I started singing her The Kids Aren't Alright. My voice was cracking and my eyes were getting blurry again. I stood up with her in my arms. I didn't want to let go of her. I took her phone from her pocket and called 911.

"Help," I said. "My girlfriend committed suicide."

Five minutes later there was three police cars outside and I have no idea what else. They walked in and saw me holding her. There was two men and a female officer. The female crouched down.

"Sir, could you please let go of her?" She asked. My face was still wet with tears. I shook my head no.

"I can't let go of her." I whispered.

"Please sir." She said.

"No."

"Sir." She asked again. I felt my grip weaken. My brain yelled at my hands yet they just sat loosely around Annabeth. The officer moved my arms and took Annabeth.

-I sat in the front row at her funeral. When I was called up for a speech I didn't want to go up. They insisted. I stood up to the wooden stand and stood in front of the audience. There wasn't many people. Just Fredrick, Annabeth's dad, her brothers, Bobby and Matthew, My mom, Paul, and Annabeth's friend Thalia. It was a small get together of the people who really cared about her.

"Annabeth." I started. "She was the best thing that happened to me. We spent almost four years together and those were the best four years of my life. She was an amazing human being that deserved a hell of a lot better than what she got." I took out the ring I had gotten her.

"I was going to propose." There was a few gasps in the audience and tears from my mom. "She meant more to me than anyone else and I don't know what I'm going to do without her."


End file.
